No I've Got Dinner Plans
by beautifulmadness411
Summary: Dinner plans go awry but you don't hear them complaining... PWP...male on male action. I'm partial to that but if it's not your thing...well yeah. If you don't like McCarter, I'm sorry but this probably isn't for you. Enjoy, reviews are love, I don't own anything...you know the drill.


_Quick John Paul/Doug loving because even though this fandom is still in its earlier stages it's still seriously lacking in smut…that being said read on sinners, read on!_

_Reviews are always welcome and appreciated! Sorry for any mistakes, it's inevitable._

* * *

"Hey we still on for dinner?"

"Of course, when you coming over?"

"In a little bit, I have to drop Matthew off with my mum first, and then I'll be over."

"Alright see you later then."

"Bye."

John Paul ends the call and slips his phone back in his pocket, smile on his face as he made his way over to his mums to drop off Matthew.

…

The buzzer rang twice, ringing throughout the flat alerting Doug to his boyfriends' arrival. He scurried quickly to the door, throwing open the door to reveal a slightly disheveled John Paul.

The blonde walks through the door laying a quick kiss on Doug's smiling lips before he shakes his head to dislodge the water that had collected there.

"It wasn't supposed to rain," Doug comments as he dodges the drops flying off the taller man's head.

John Paul chuckles while removing his jacket that was also drenched. "It's England Doug, if you're not expecting rain you very well should be." Doug shakes his head fondly giving the older man a quick smile. "I missed you today," John Paul whispers as he pulls Doug close with one arm shutting the apartment door with the other. Doug's laughter filling up the minimal space between them before it got cut off my warm insistent lips.

Doug loses himself easily under the onslaught of John Paul's lips, their lips moving together perfectly. He opens his mouth quickly under John Paul, his bottom lip getting sucked between the blondes, he hums when a tongue runs over his slick bottom lips before making its way over the threshold and into his mouth.

Doug sighs when their tongues meet and twirl together; he sags into the taller man with a soft grunt as his body is pressed against the wall next to the door.

After a few minutes John Paul withdraws his tongue and Doug tries his hardest not to whine at the lost, forgetting the momentary upset when that wonderful mouth has attached itself to his neck and is going to town on the pale skin of his throat. Doug's head hits the wall, exposing more skin to John Paul as his tongue glides over his pulse. He groans low in his throat was John Paul sucks on his Adam's apple, applying enough pressure to hurt but not enough to be uncomfortable.

"What about dinner," Doug manages once he's gathered enough breath to form a full sentence. John Paul huffs against the side of his neck, "Not hungry."

"Just wanted an excuse to come over then," Doug's reply gets caught in his throat, coming out choked at the end as John Paul sinks perfect teeth into the juncture where neck meets shoulder.

The blonde pulls back with a smug smile and eyes that are positively on fire, looking rather pleased with himself as he gazes down at a flushed, breathless Doug. "Don't need an excuse," he says quietly, lips barely an inch away from Doug's. His hands slip easily underneath the fabric of Doug's gray sweater, chilly fingers ghosting over heated skin making the shorter man gasp. John Paul's smile widens, arms wrapping around Doug's smaller frame, hands coming to splay against the skin at the small of his back before tugging him closer, bodies pressed together. He works his thigh between Doug's legs which spread to accommodate him. Doug's breathing hitches as John Paul's leg presses against his crotch.

"No, no I guess you don't," Doug squeaks, breath hot against John Paul's lips which are still hovering just above his own. Doug arches his back, something he know the other loves, pressing himself up into John Paul's muscled chest, smirking when he watches the blonde's eyes darken even further.

John Paul lets out a sound that Doug can only identify as a growl before he's crashing his lips against Doug's again, hauling him up by the waist. Doug for his part, wiggles against him till he's comfortable, which doesn't take long, wraps his legs against John Paul's waist, hooking his feet together to keep himself there.

Hands on the back on his thighs support his weight as they make their way hastily to Doug's room. It's hard not to bump into things in this position and stairs are a downright nightmare when your eyes are closed and your head is swimming because you're kissing again.

Doug's hands are tangled in John Paul's hair, tugging his head back to get a better angle, making John Paul hiss into his mouth when he tugs a little too hard.

They stumble into the bedroom a short while later and John Paul drops Doug on the bed and then they're both attacking each others clothing, buttons flying every which way in their haste, belts thwacking the air before thudding to the floor, flies unzipping, pants dropping, boxers lost and then they're a tangle of limbs, hot breath, and needy fingers squirming up the mattress.

Doug's clawing at John Paul's back, nails raking over smooth skin in desperation for the other. "I love it when you do that," John Paul pants above him, "love it when you're needy."

Doug's laugh sounds more like a whine as John Paul's hips roll fluidly against his, one smooth motion and if he wasn't already hard that probably would've gotten him there. "Is that why you're always such a tease," Doug gasps out as John Paul rolls his hips again with a bit more force this time.

John Paul chuckles, low and raspy, "The very reason," his voice deep and gravely from arousal.

"No teasing tonight…already there, need you now." Doug's point is proven by the fact that their dicks are sliding together easily, not catching on dry skin, precome pooling on both their tips, dripping on Doug's stomach, mingling with the thin layer of sweat that has formed.

John Paul makes that noise again, low in his chest, that growly sound and Doug's decided it's really hot and he likes it.

Long fingers make their way up Doug's leg, which is bent at the knee, snaking up his naked thigh to stop and squeeze at his hip. His lips trace a haphazard path down Doug's chest, over his abdomen, lower till he's right where Doug wants him. He sticks three fingers in his mouth, sucking for a moment before pulling them out with a pop.

John Paul's tongue comes out to swirl around the head of Doug's dick. He sucks the head into his mouth, moving his head up and down just barely as he pushes up Doug's leg, moving it so it's slung over his shoulder. A slick finger slips easily inside of Doug's heat making his gasp then moan. He loves when John Paul blows him and opens him up at the same time, a wonderful double onslaught of pleasure that he's still getting used to but enjoying all the same.

Another finger makes its way into Doug's hole and John Paul sucks a little bit harder, moving his head a little further onto Doug's dick. The fingers are moving in and out of him slowly, scissoring slightly every so often, it's so much to focus on that Doug's going crazy, squirming and writhing on the sheets wildly. Soon three fingers are moving inside of Doug and his dick hits the back of John Paul's throat and he'll never get used to how good at this John Paul is. Instead of gagging or pulling away, he hums and sucks his way down Doug's throbbing cock till his nose is pressed against Doug's pale skin. He hollows his cheeks and Doug arches up of the bed letting out a low moan before being pushed gently back down to the mattress.

John Paul gives one long suck, and Doug clenches his body, squeezing around John Paul's fingers as he wills himself not to come then the blonde's mouth is gone, and so are his fingers. Both pulled off and out with a loud sloppy pop.

John Paul tosses a condom at Doug with a smirk. "Put it on me," Doug's pretty sure that if John Paul's eyes got any darker, they'd be black. John Paul moves to his knees so he's straddling Doug's hips. Doug squirms to reposition himself against the pillows. He rips the condom wrapper with his teeth, eyes locked with the others as he rolls the condom onto John Paul's thick cock.

John Paul sighs as Doug's hand starts moving up and down his length, coating him with lube. Those hands are magic. When Doug is satisfied he wiggles back, lifting his legs and hips slightly off the bed and that's enough of a hint for John Paul who's sliding back down into his previous position between Doug's legs. He takes one of Doug's hands, twines their fingers together, lifts one of his legs with his other hand to wrap it around his waist, lines up and Doug whimpers when he feels the head of John Paul's dick at his entrance. They both groan deeply when the tip slips inside while Doug arches up off the bed again.

John Paul moves their linked hands to the pillows, resting them beside Doug's head; his other hand comes to settle on Doug's hip for leverage. They both groan again as his cock slips fully inside Doug who arches up again so far that John Paul wonders if he might break but then is suddenly in awe while being completely turned on because he knew Doug was flexible but not _that_ flexible.

John Paul leans down, his body pressing Doug's back down against the bed, kissing him as he pulls out, Doug's breath shuddering out against his lips at the movement. Doug bucks his hips down onto John Paul's, begging him to move, mouth slack under the blonde man's, open and wide as he gasps for breath. He whines and bucks his hips again when John Paul smiles against his lips. The older man gives in almost immediately and soon has built a steady pace. He removes his hand from Doug to brace himself against the mattress.

Doug's hand now free moves to grip the sheets beneath him, the other hand tangles tightly in John Paul's hair. Incoherent sounds begin to fall continuously from Doug's plump, red lips, as John Paul's pace quickens and his hips began to snap forward just a little bit quicker.

Every so often Doug's eyes drift shut as he enjoys the feeling of John Paul moving inside of him, pounding in and out, lips attaching themselves to each others at random as they get caught up in the movements.

John Paul leaves sloppy kisses wherever he found his mouth at that moment, earning a soft mewl from Doug under him for his efforts. He hears a word, a sound, a noise from Doug that he thinks sounds suspiciously like _harder_, so he obeys.

John Paul stills for a moment, pulling out quickly before Doug can whine at him then slams his hips forward fiercely, hitting Doug's prostate with blinding precision. Doug chokes on whatever noise he was about to make, stars blinking in and out of his vision.

"Yes," Doug moans, "again, God again." John Paul complies with a small smile, straightening up before grabbing Doug's legs from around his waist and pushing them up so his knees are to his chest. His hips slam forward again, both of them moaning at the new angle. John Paul quickens his pace again as much as his body will allow, pounding into Doug's soft body and tight heat again and again.

Doug's sounds turn into whimpers, letting John Paul know that he's close. John Paul is too, so close, his legs begin to shake and his toes curling, his fingers tighten on the pillows on either side of Doug's head, brown hair wild against the pillows and his forehead.

John Paul feels heat pool in his stomach as he reaches for Doug's dick, stroking in time with his rapid thrusts. He can feel the exact moment before Doug's orgasm hits, closing his lips over Doug's as the younger man's body coils tight and releases with a snap, moaning John Paul's name against his lips as streams of white shoot from his twitching cock.

Doug pants quietly as he comes back to himself, jerking his hips against John Paul's that were still moving against his. Their lips move together, moans getting lost in each other mouths as John Paul gets closer and closer to the edge.

Doug's body is trembling beneath John Paul's, his body sensitive after his climax, twitching and jerking every time John Paul nails his prostate. Doug opens his eyes meeting John Paul's, his fingers stroke slowly through blonde hair, he arches up into the man above him and John Paul's vision goes white as he comes with a gasp of Doug's name.

The younger man whimpers quietly when John Paul pulls out of him, both still panting. He ties of the condom and tosses it to the side, pulling Doug to his chest while he rolls onto his back. John Paul sighs contentedly as he presses a kiss to Doug's sticky forehead.

"So what's for dinner," John Paul wonders playfully as he cards his fingers through Doug's sweaty, disheveled hair.

"Now you want dinner," Doug questions challengingly even though there's no real fight behind his words.

"Yeah, worked up quite the appetite," John Paul's wink and matching cheeky smile are enough to make Doug's dick twitch and he wonders if dinner would be cold if they went another round.

He rolls to straddle the older man, moving close before sealing their lips together; dinner was probably already cold anyway.


End file.
